Tokyo Drift 2: Sean's Sister Appears
by CountryGirl07
Summary: Set after Tokyo Drift...Han did not die...Sean's sister comes to Tokyo after getting caught racing...stories better than summary
1. Chapter 1: Introductions Are Made

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever (sadly) own any of the characters from any of the fast and the furious movies. Life ain't that good to me.

Chapter1: Introductions are made

"What the hell were you thinking Gabriela?" asked Ms. Boswell, "Why would you go out and race like that? So you can get killed and leave me here with your daughter?" Her twenty year old daughter stood infront of her feeding a three month old baby girl.

"Mom please," Gabriela said, "They called us whit trash. Besides, we needed the money."

"I don't care", Ms. Boswell replied, "I'm putting you two on a plane to live with your father and Sean. I'm sending that car with you." Gabriela nodded and went to her room.

"Well Gloria," she muttered, "You get to meet your uncle and grandpa now." Gabriela, also known as Gabby, was half-white and half-Hispanic. Her biological mom did not want her so she was given to her father and his now divorced wife. The father of her baby, Gloria, left the moment he found out she was pregnant. Gloria was three-fourths Hispanic.

Gabriela walked out of the airport terminal carrying Gloria. 'Where are they,' she thought, looking around.

"Gabriela?" Gabby turned and came face to face with her half-brother.

"Hey Sean," she said with a small smile. Sean looked down at the small sleeping bundle in her arms questioningly.

"Sean," she said, "Meet your niece, Gloria." Sean smiled and hugged the two of them.

"Come on," he said, "Dad should have your car by now." She followed him out of the large building and saw her '05 mustang parked behind an older model. She smiled at her dad as she walked up to him and introduced him to his granddaughter.

"Let's get home so we can get you two settled in," he said, "Sean, why don't you ride with Gabriela? I have to go to the store." Gabby put Gloria in the car-seat and got in.

"Where to?" she joked.

Thirty minutes later, Gabby was backing into their small garage. They got Gabby's stuff unpacked and got Gloria to sleep in her new baby-crib.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Sean announced, "I've got a couple of friends comin' over. If they get here before I get out tell them to wait."

Gabby nodded and sat on the couch. She was about to doze off when the buzzer sounded. Sighing, she got up and opened the door slightly. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. A tall Asian man, maybe 24, with shoulder length, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and about six feet tall.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Sean," he said. Gabby opened the door a little more and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"He's in the shower," she said, "Please, come in." The two stepped in and Gabby shut the door.

"You must be Sean's half-sister," the woman stated, "I'm Neela, and this is Han."

Gabby smiled, "I'm Gabriela..." At that moment a shrill cry could be heard and Gabby ran off to one of the rooms. She came back out seconds later carrying Gloria.

"Sorry," she apologized, "This is my daughter Gloria. She's three months old."

"Do you mid if ask where the father is?" Neela asked tentatively. Gabby smiled softly and said, "He left me the moment he found out. Gloria was born on my twentieth birthday."

"Can I hold her?" the older woman asked.

Gabby nodded and carefully handed Gloria over. Han stood back behind Neela, admiring the girl he had just me. Long, silky, black hair, electric blue eyes, tan skin, dressed in a black tube-top and black cargo pants. He snapped out of it when Sean walked into the room. Neela handed, a now sleeping Gloria back to Gabby and went up and kissed Sean. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Gabby," he said, "You wanna come with? We're goin' to go hang out at Han's garage." Gabby looked at Han who smiled, then looked to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Bring the kid," Han said, "It'll be pretty quiet there."

"Okay," she agreed, "Just let me get my keys."

"Sean," Neela said, "Why don't you ride with Han and I'll ride with Gabby?" Sean nodded and left a note for his dad to let him know where they were.


	2. Chapter 2: At Han's Garage

Chapter 2: At Han's Garage

Gabby followed Sean into the biggest garage she'd ever seen. After parking her mustang next to Han's skyline, she saw a short black boy walking over to them. "Sean, what to you so long?" he asked loudly, causing Gloria to whimper from her car-seat.

"Shh," Gabby cooed softly as she got her out of the car. The boy stared at Gabby and Gloria, then to the other three.

"Twink, this is my half-sister Gabriela and my niece Gloria," Sean introduced, "Gabby this is Twinkie, but everyone calls him Twink." Gabby smiled and nodded.

"Come on," Han said, "I'll show you around." Gabby looked at Sean, but him, Neela, and Twink were already walking away. She looked back to Han and nodded slightly.

"So..." Han started, "I'm sure being a single mom at your age is hard...and I'm sure not many guys ask this...but if you're not too busy, maybe I could take you out sometime?" Gabby looked up at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm sorry," she said, her accent rolling a little, "It's just...normally when a guy finds out I have a daughter they run the other direction."

Han shrugged, "Normally I'm not big on kids, but I like Gloria. So what do you say? Friday at eight? I'll pick you up."

"I'd love to, but..." Gabby looked down at Gloria.

"Sean and Twink are gonna go pick some cars for me and Neela said she's gonna be home all night," Han suggested.

"Then I guess its up to Neela then," Gabby said.

"Let's go ask then," Han said, walking over to where Neela and Sean were. Gabby sighed and followed.

"Of course I'll watch her Friday night," Neela said, practically running over to Gabby.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Neela smiled and nodded.

"Sean, its getting late," Gabby said with a small yawn. Sean nodded and they said their good-byes.

"You drive," she said as she strapped Gloria into her car-seat. Sean started the car as Gabby was buckling herself in.

Ten minutes later, Sean carried a sleeping Gabby to her room while their dad carried Gloria to her crib.

"As long as no one pisses her off, I don't think we'll have to worry about her racing," Sean stated. His dad nodded in agreement.

"Not with a kid to take care of," he said.

"Han's taking her out Friday night," Sean said, "Neela's gonna take care of Gloria, and I guess Gabby will just stay the night over there." Both men silently agreed that she needed a man of her own that was willing to take care of her and Gloria. Though Sean wasn't sure if Han was the right person for that.

The next day, Sean and Neela helped Gabby get Gloria's stuff over to Neela's home.

"There you go," Sean said, "I've gotta go meet up with Twink. You girls have fun." The moment he left, Neela grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room. Gloria was playing in her crib when they walked in.

"How do you look like a model when you just had a baby three months ago?" Neela asked as she went through her closet looking for something for Gabriela to wear.

"I worked out for three hours everyday during and after my pregnancy," Gabby replied, "It was healthy for both of us."

"I've gotta remember that," Neela commented, "Here we go." She pulled out a red, bandana style, halter-top, a pair of white hip huggers, and a pair of whit, two inch, high-heels.

"This will look good on you," Neela said with a grin. Gabby smiled and changed clothes.

It was seven forty-five when Neela was finished with Gabby's hair and a touch of make-up. Gloria, who was starting to get sleepy, started crying. Gabby and Neela spent the next fifteen minutes getting her to go to sleep. At exactly eight o'clock, Neela's door bell rang.

"Neela," her mom called, "There's a handsome young man at the door." Neela grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her quietly out of the room.

"Don't be nervous," she said, "You look great." Gabby waited until she could hear Neela talking to her mom before she started down the stairs. Han stood by the front door in a pair of black cargo pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt. He smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"And here I thought I'd see you in a mini-skirt," he joked, "But you look beautiful."

"Have fun," Neela said, noticing Gabby's slight blush, "And don't worry about Gloria."

"Come on," Han said, and opened the door.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Date'

Disclaimer: I do not own any one from Tokyo Drift. (I wish)

Chapter 3: The 'Date'

They sat in silence while Han drove. Gabby stared out the window, amazed at all the lights in the big city. "Where are we going?" she asked when she noticed they were leaving the city.

"You'll see," was all that Han said. Gabby glanced at him briefly. He was Sean's friend, but could she trust him? She did not know.

"So what do you plan on doing while you're here?" Han asked, breaking the silence.

Gabby didn't miss the slightly accusing tone in his voice as she replied, "I'm mot going to hit my dad and brother up for money if that's what you mean. I plan on going on a job hunt tomorrow."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Gabby said, "I have many talents that could be used in a city this big."

"Like what?" Han inquired.

"Bartending for starters," Gabby answered, "Guys tend to prefer Latino women to white. I don't think it should be about what race you are. It should be about how well you serve the drinks, and how sober you are after five shots of José Cuervo."

"I believe that's the most I've heard you sat since I met you," Han said, finally pulling the car over.

"Sorry," she apologized, getting out of the car. They were near a small pier that had a little restraint over looking the bay.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yokohama," Han replied, "Found this place last summer while I was on my way to pick up some parts. Come on."

The rest of the date was spent with mostly small talk about what happened before Gabby got there and a little about Gabby's own past. It was almost midnight when they got back to Neela's house.

"I had a good time," Gabby said as she and Han stood on the front steps.

Han smiled and started to lean in to kiss her when she said, "I should get inside." Han's smile faltered but he agreed anyways.

Neela was sitting in her room with a fussy Gloria when Gabriela walked in. "Did you have fun?" Neela asked as she handed Gloria over to Gabby.

"I felt strange…going out with my brother's best friend," Gabby replied as she tried to quiet the baby.

"I've tried everything I can think of to calm her down," Neela said, "I think she's just stubborn."

"No," Gabby replied, "She wants her song." Neela looked at her questioningly. But Gabby just smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tu amor, I will always be  
Tu amor, means the world to me  
Estarás siempre en mi corazón  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor.  
Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe  
What I feel in my heart  
What I'll feel for all time  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I need you so  
With words you understand  
Words that get through to your soul  
Words that let you now"

When she was finished, Gloria yawned and instantly fell asleep in Gabby's arms. Neela smiled as she watched her new friend place her daughter in the crib.


	4. reviewers

Thanks to my reviewers:

Raging Raven

TARG3T.FOR.HURT

Toria sparrow

tigerwhisper

ILoveMyAttitudeProblem

FantasyGirl2396

SKYE-07


	5. Important Message

I have been looking into other sites to post stories and have so far found two that I like. They are  .net

and  /

Also here is an update of the current people wanting to be part of the petition. For those of you that have not read about any of the petitions, here is a recap.

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

Hidansgirl1234

EmberSalvatore

Jedishaggy

CuteSango07

Cybella

Toretto For EVA

Nephilim Familiar

Karikocha

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

I was also sent this message from a reader

Go to  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

If you want to help stop the deletion of good stories


End file.
